Our Future
by RavenChick
Summary: Although people say that we are supposed to be together but yet Karin is your girlfriend. But I think that maybe we are supposed to be together, not you and her... Or am I just jealous? But I will get you one day...
1. Chapter 1

**Thx pandacmh, imaFREAK, and most of all Animeygirly and crytalicious! Without you guys I wouldn't post this new story! Thx for your reviews in my previous story! I'm sorry to say this but I have to stop just there and decided to make it a one-shot. But don't be sad! I'll make new stories!**

**~Raven**

**Our Future-****Chapter 1**

Another day in Konoha High, same hot day as usual. Not much is changing… Just as usual, the school's hottest boy, Uchiha Sasuke, and also the school's smartest girl, Haruno Sakura, were walking down the road down together to school. Everyone knew that they were the weirdest pair ever, but don't get me wrong, they weren't a couple. They were just good childhood friends, Sasuke's real girlfriend was the school's most annoying red head of all, Karin.

Although they were a couple, Sakura and Sasuke were still always together. Because of this, Karin would always bully Sakura and warn her not to get to close to Sasuke. But who is she to talk like the queen of the world? Sakura could do whatever she wanted to do can't she? No, she can't, 'cause she is also the number 1 loser in the school.

Also, since a young age, she was taught to not be like the other normal kids in the society. She was from a wealthy family, her father was head of Haruno Corp. But she was a kind-hearted little girl. Whenever she saw anyone who was in need of help, she would always help out. Her father though, knew she was a girl with good intentions, and yet he didn't like her being around with normal people. He had always been against her way of thinking, always a person that talked like the king of the world.

Anyway, another normal day for her when dear Karin finally as if on que came out of nowhere and screeches at Sakura saying:" Hey loser! What are you doing with** MY **Sasuke-kun?! Get away! You'll spread your germs on Sasuke-kun!" a knife just pierced her heart after hearing those words that came out of Karin's big mouth. Sakura retorted back at her:" Yea... look whose talking like a 5 year old that just gave someone their candy **willingly** and yet is making a fuss about it. You'll likely be the first to rub off your stupidity before I can rub off my loser on him."" Well at least I look much better than you!"" Yea, because of your thick,** thick** layer of make-up that may destroy your face before an ant can be smashed to pieces... Oh I'm sorry, maybe even faster." Sakura was fast to give back another hurtful comment. In the background, you could hear the "ooohhh"s and whispers of the argument.

Karin's face was redder than a hot chilli pepper after Sakura made that comment about her face. But it was true, Sakura was right about Karin. Karin was afraid of embarrassment so she used her last weapon..."At least I don't have huge forehead like you!" Sakura was quiet this time, because she hated it whenever anyone said she had a big forehead. It always brought back bad memories that she didn't want to talk about. Karin could taste her victory but Sakura didn't want to give up so quickly.

So she said:" Well, at least that means I have a brain and I use it properly to get good grades and learn things... Unlike some people..." Sakura knew that this would make Karin go away at least until Sasuke and her could walk to the classroom peacefully. "You win this round Haruno but I will get back at you!" Karin said that then left off to go to somewhere at school which Sakura was too lazy to care about.

She then finally remembered the Uchiha member next to her, "Sorry, almost forgot about you", she said apologetically. "Nah, it's fine. It was fun watching you 2 to forget about me and have an argument", Sasuke said with a small little smile that only Sakura could see without even going too close to him. This is one of the things that only Sakura could do that even Karin couldn't. Just like how only **she** can talk to Sasuke without a hint of awkwardness although they rarely talk to each other.

They could easily understand each other with some eye contact. Because of the time they spent together through thick and thin, they would just stay quiet and talk when only necessary. She was the only girl friend in his world. She was special! She was happy but yet still sad. She couldn't pin point it but she would just enjoy the moment.

Sasuke then said:" C'mon let's go. We're gonna be late for class."Sakura nodded and then followed Sasuke. They walked side-by-side each other to class without any words spoken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the very very late update. I know I said I would update it quick but I had quite a hectic few weeks. Competitions and classes and etcetera, etcetera... I'm really sorry guys. Well, um, this chapter is for all you readers out there that have read this fanfic and like it! And in this chapter everyone from team 7, 8, 10, Gai... will show up! I will try and post more frequently, if my mom lets that is... Anyway, thank you all for reading this chapter and fanfic! You guys rock! XD**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sasuke and Sakura were walking into class when they heard an annoying scream from the back of the class:"HEY TEME! HEY SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Would you just calm down dobe?" Sasuke was already having a headache and Naruto - loud-mouth of the school - made it worse. Having a normal day with these 2 are just impossible.

"Yeah Naruto, as if Karin was not enough. No wonder you guys are cousins." Said Sakura in a very annoyed voice. "NO! SHE IS NOT MY COUSIN! I DON'T KNOW-OMPH!" A kick from a the back made Naruto fall of his table and was now lying on the floor. 'So that's how to make Naruto shut up.' Sakura thought as she was walking to her seat with Sasuke.

"Naruto, would you stop shouting and just sit down? I wanna sleep." Nara Shikamaru - also known as the schools genius that has an IQ over 200 or more than that - said as he was going back to his sleeping position from the "I'm-gonna-kick-Naruto-in-the-ass" position. "Y-yea N-Naruto-k-kun. P-please s-s-stop y-yelling." said a timid voice from the one and only Hyuga Hinata - famous for her shyness and her major crush on Naruto that she has had for like forever -. Sasuke and Hyuga Neji - the schools destiny boy and cousin of Hinata - smirked at Naruto's stupidity. Everybody else in the class was laughing or giggling or whatever at the school's most known group of people, which consists of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, and Suigetsu. No Karin **( too bitchy XD )**

Hatake Kakashi, the English teacher was late again. Kakashi-sensei was known for always being for class, and also for having a Icha Icha Paradise book with him any time of the day.

Just when anyone least expected it, their lazy English teacher, Kakashi-sensei came into the room and said:" Sorry guys, I saw an old lady when I was on-"

"LIAR!" As expected, Naruto would be the only one that would dare scream something as disrespectful as that to a teacher, but no matter everyone started to snicker at the comment that Naruto made. "YOU WERE READING YOUR PORNS IN THE TEACHERS' OFFICE AGAIN WEREN'T YOU?! IMMA TELL TSUNADE-BAACHAN ABOUT THIS WHEN I SEE HER IN HER OFF-...!"

Everyone in the class was bursting out in laughter because they all know that Naruto was going to say "office". ' He got himself into trouble again. That dobe, doesn't know when to stop.' Sasuke thought to himself.

A very calm Kakashi then said:"C'mon guys be quiet, and stop laughing. By the way Naruto, i wasn't reading in the teachers' office I was read-"

"AHA! SO YOU WERE READING YOUR PORNS!" Naruto said that in a way as if he won a lottery and won the jackpot.

"Baka! Sit back down! Don't be so disrespectful to teachers!" A quite pissed off Sakura was yelling at the very humorous yet stupid Naruto to sit down, and at the same time was emitting a horrible aura that would make the worlds' scariest person bow his head down in shame. Everyone in the class knew not to ever, I mean ever want to infuriate the Haruno girl. And she was as scary as a tiger when the time calls for it.

"Yes ma'am Sakura ma'am!" Naruto said while straitening his back and saluting Sakura, and then sat back down.

"Alright now let's get back to class and thank you Sakura for shoving a sock into Naruto's mouth. Now, I'm gonna give you all the quiz that-"Kakashi was suddenly cut off by a very "uninformed" Naruto that was not listening through the whole class yesterday.

"WHAT?! WHEN DID YOU SAY WE HAD A QUIZ?! I DIDN'T STUDY FOR ANYTHING!"Naruto was freaking out 'cuz he knew if he failed for anything else his mom would kill him and send him to summer school. That thought brought chills to his body and his whole body stiffened.

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei! Can't you just leave it till tomorrow, please?" Naruto then pulled out his oldest trick in the book, 'Puppy Eye Technic! Even mom couldn't go againts me with this!' He thought and then inwardly smirked to himself.

"I'm sorry Naruto. As much as I would love to do that but this is a order from The Headmistress herself. Didn't I tell you that class?" Kakashi said as a smirk appeared on his features.

"Eeee~hhhhh?!" The whole class said in unison.

"You said nothing about that yesterday!" Said a Ino who was originally putting on lip-stick on her lips, and now it's went all across her face.

"Oh. I didn't?" Said Kakashi who was completely clueless whether he said it or not. "Well, anyways~, I hope you do well guys!" Kakashi said in a sing-song voice.

Then another sound of disapproval was heard from the class. After that Kakashi just didn't care and gave out the papers.

"You have 1 and a half hour to finish your papers. When your done please pass it up and go back to your seat and do whatever you want to do." Said Kakashi.

After half an hour, the class's smartest girls and boys which of course was our dear Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.

"I thought you were gonna sleep through the whole quiz?" Said a very smug Neji with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, as much as I would love to do that, I don't wanna go to the principles now do I?" Shikamaru was not gonna take the chance to be caught in detention again and be nagged by his mom and dad for the hundredth time this month now, does he?

"Hn. Just like dobe over there. I think he gave up already. See, he's already trying to rip his head apart." said a Sasuke that thinks all high and mighty about himself and how smart he is and blah-blah-blah.

Well, time flies when your having fun and that wasn't what Naruto was having. He was having the total opposite of it, he was in hell to tell you the truth. Because he would rather jump off a cliff right now than stay in the classroom and do this stupid quiz.

***_RINGGG*_**

And there goes the bell that signals the quiz and period was over, and poor Naruto was gonna give a piece of blank answer sheet to Kakashi and he was also gonna pay a trip to Principle Tsunade's office after school today. Or she could just announce his name on the darn microphone thingy in her office and humiliate Naruto again for the tenth time this week.

'Poor Naruto-kun, I wish I could help him.' thought a shy but kind-hearted Hinata. But alas, if she was caught cheating, dear Neji-san will beat up Naruto again. So she just gave that thought up and gave her papers to Kakashi.

Other than that, the day was pretty normal and then the last bell of the day rang, and everyone soon got out their classes to go to their club activities or head home. Only there was a red-head that just loved to ruin Sakura's day and cling onto her childhood friend like gum that's stuck on the bottom of your shoe and no matter how hard you try you can't get it off.

"Hey pinky~!" Karin said in her disgusting and bitchy voice as usual.

"Hello Karin." Sakura said with a fake smile plastered on her face that could tell even blind people that she really didn't like the red-head idiot.

And when Sakura thought she was having a good day, Karin just had to come in the picture.

* * *

**Me: Hi~ minna~! Cliffie! Sorry, but I thought I would be saying too much for this chapter, so I made it a bit shorter. From here everything will continue on the third chapter. ^^**

**Naru: So please R&R for Raven-chan! Dattebayo!**

**Saku: Please give your opinions! ^_^**

**Sasu: Hn.**

**Me: Awwwww, Sasu-chan. You just ruined the mode -n-. Anyway...**

**Everyone: Please R&R XD!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You can go now Sakura." Karin said as she pulled herself closer to Sasuke but to no avail. Well 1) because Sasuke really was stubborn and 2) Sasuke had a hand that was trying really hard to get the bitch away from him.

Sakura scoffs: "When did _**you**_ become queen of this school? Last I checked you were flirting with half the school's population of boys and couldn't even remember you had a **"boyfriend" **named Sasuke." Sakura emphasized the word "boyfriend" and what broke her heart even more was that it was Sasuke. Although she would never admit it, she has had a crush on Sasuke since they met.

"What would you know? If I'm not correct you haven't even had a boyfriend before, ne?" Karin said with mockery in her voice.

Sakura stiffened. She always had reasons for the things she does. This was no exception. The crush on Sasuke was one of them, and the other? Well she was never really good with boys from the start because they used to pick on her. Why? Because of her forehead. As you all know, this pink-haired beauty has always had a big forehead that she used her bangs to hide. But still the bullying didn't end no matter what she did. Until she met her best friend of all, Ino. Ino is a strong blond-haired beauty that loves flowers and is confident of herself. Sakura had a nickname for her dear blond friend, Pig. Never knew why.

One day, Ino gave Sakura a red ribbon to tie her hair up._ "You look pretty!"_ Sakura remembered her saying that to her. Sakura silently smiled at herself, but Karin just had to ruin everything again. "Why are you smilling to yourself like an idiot for?"

"Whatever." Sakura brushed her off like a speck of dust on her shoulder.

"What do you mean 'Whatever'? Dumb forehead gi-" Karin was slapped right in the face before she could finish her sentence.

"OMG, Karin! Are you alright?" Her right-hand-man Kira asked her. 'Dumb blond. Of course she's not ok, I just bitch slapped her.' Sakura thought to herself and rolled her eyes. Yes, Kira was a **(dumb) **blond that only knows how to flirt and flirt and flirt. Nothing else than that.

Even Sasuke was shocked and stood there looking at Sakura and Karin, then back at Sakura then Karin, then Sakura, then Karin. He then looked away from Karin and just looked at Sakura.

Karin was still on the floor trying to stand up but it didn't work. Then slowly with the help of Kira she regained posture.

"You are gonna pay for that Haruno!" Karin said as she held on to her already swollen cheek, glaring daggers at Sakura.

'Cheh, like I'll be scared of you Karin.' Sakura thought to herself. "Oh, I'm so scared!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"UGHHHHHHH!" Karin then stormed off to somewhere else to either make her life life miserable tomorrow or make a diabolical plan to get rid of her and make her life even more miserable than it already is.

Well, whichever it was, she didn't care any more. She just wanted to go back home to take her bubble bath and then use her computer or something. Maybe even call Ino and the girls to go to the mall or their favourite cafe to have some coffee or something. She just wanted to get her mind off everything and do whatever she wanted.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's go home. I'm tired." Sakura said as she walked slowly to the door.

***Back at Sakura's home***

'Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Sakura yelled putting her shoes on the rack.

"Welcome home dear. How was your day at school?" Haruno Mebuki asked her daughter as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Sakura." Sakura's father, Haruno Kizashi with a newspaper in one hand said to his pink-haired daughter in a calm tone. 'As always' Sakura thought to herself.

"The same as always mom. Nothing much.'Except that I bitch slapped Karin', Sakura smirked to herself.

Apparently, her father noticed her smirk and asked, "What's wrong Sakura?" Curiosity, it ran in the Haruno blood. They would either ask you until they got a good answer or make their own conclusions that are usually 90% correct.

"Nothing dad, I just thought of something... amusing. Yea, amusing," answered Sakura. "Oh." was his response.

"Well I'm gonna go up to my room first. Mom, can you call me down when dinner is ready?" Sakura was too tired and really wanted to have a bubble bath right now, she was too tired of thinking of anything else. She just wanted to have a nice relaxing bath and let all the fears and worries of tomorrow slip away.

"Sure dear." Mebuki agreed cause she could tell that tired look in her eyes. 'Poor girl. I wish I could do something about it. But she wouldn't want me to worry me about her problems wouldn't she?' Mebuki sighed and went back to cooking, while Kizashi went back to reading the newspaper.

As Sakura was walking up the stairs the only thing she thought about which smell she should put in her bubble bath and which PJ's should she wear after. So eager to take a bath, but what Sakura didn't know was that something horrible was about to happen to her tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sakura and Sasuke went to school like any other day.

A few fangirls here and there said "I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!" or "PLEASE LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES!" and many other things here and there. Some were just plain awful, some were a bit disturbing, some plain weird. But nevertheless, it was a day like any other day. Until a certain red-head appeared with make-up that was as thick as a brick wall.

They saw her and thought that she would rush over to her "Sasuke-kun" and make Sakura go away. But Karin just walked away without saying a word. 'Something smells fishy and it won't be pretty.' Sakura thought to herself. Well that was true but Karin had worse plans in mind for Sakura.

*After School*

The day went by and nothing much happened. Until a miracle happened! The school bell rang!

The gang had some plans to go to the mall and have a cappucino or two to release all the tension of high school and homework and everything else that was either troublesome, as Shikamaru likes to say or just too idiotic. Who would've known that Karin and her so called gang followed them to get rid of a certain pink-haired girl if they had the chance.

"Soon Sasuke-kun, very soon you will be mine and that pink-haired weirdo will be out of our way and gone for good. Then nothing can ever tear us apart ever again..."

*With the gang*

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a minute 'kay?" Sakura informed them while Naruto was rambling on and on about the latest Xbox 360 games and ramen, lots and lots of ramen.

The dumb blonde was having too much of the stuff for his own good. It was either gonna have effect on him when he grows old, or was gonna mess him up inside his body somehow... Actually that kinda explains the way he dresses...

"Hm'kay Sakura." Ino said while applying some lip gloss on her lips. The girl loved her make-up and shoes to death, if she ever heard vintage or limited edition, nothing could stop her from going into "Shopping spree" mode.

"If I'm not back when you go just call my cell 'kay?" Sakura said before leaving. Everyone just nodded.

Sakura went to the bathroom with the sense of danger, but she just shrugged it off thinking that her brain was playing tricks on her.

On the way to the bathroom, Sakura spotted a red that belonged to a certain red-head behind her. Sakura felt the need to see if it was really her, she didn't know why but she just had too for some unknown reason. She turned around but all she saw was a woman with a red scarf that was dangerously close to the red-head's hair colour.

*In some dark corner somewhere close by to Sakura*

"Whew, that was a close one, right Karin?"asked Kira with a sense of relief.

"No that wasn't! Why did you pull me in? I could've just taken her there!" Karin half-screamed half-whispered.

"That's not a good idea, if she screams we're in in trouble. And you don't wanna be banned from shopping here don't you?" horrified, Karin shivered.

"... Fine... We'll get her at the bathroom."

Right after Sakura got in the bathroom she heard the door lock. 'Just great, seems like no one's in here too.'

"Hey weirdo. Miss me?" Karin asked in a sweet voice. 'Too sweet, I think I'm gonna puke.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Karin, what are you trying to do? Let me guess, you're trying to get rid of me by threatening me and get your 'Sasuke-kun' back."

"Yo're quite smart bitch. Although you're still wrong." Karin smiled a sweet smile.

"Nice smile, how'd ya get it? The mask shop at the second floor?" Sakura shot back sarcastically.

A vein popped at Karin's forehead. She was getting annoyed and angry but she's gonna have to hold it in for awhile. "Well anyway, we're here to beat the crap out of you and then scar that little face of yours then Sasuke-kun will never want to look at you ever again and will come running back for me 'cause we're perfect for each other." Karin said smugly. Sakura was silent.

"Tsk, you just want Sasuke for his looks and his popularity, what would you know what real "love" is? All you know is make-up and accessories... Wait that's wrong, because you don't even know how to use them." Sakura smirked.

While Karin was trying to think of something to retort back at Sakura, Sakura was silently dialling Sasuke's number. Good thing it was on Silent Mode if not she would definitely be found out.

"Fine, whatever you say cause now I'm gonna beat the crap out of you 'till even Sasuke-kun can't remember that ugly face of yours."

*With the gang*

"I was afraid of the dark but now that's all that I want, all that I want all that I wa~-" A special ringtone that indicates that Sakura was calling him. He pulled out his Galaxy SIII and answered it, "Hey Sakura. What-"

"*bash bash* That's right bitch, that's what happens when you mess with me!"

"Yea Karin, kick her ass!"

Sasuke heard the sound of Sakura's silent but audible groans. Sasuke also heard the voices of Karin and Kira and also the sounds of their laughter. Sasuke was dumbfounded. Sakura was getting beat up because of himself, why's that? He should be the one that was protecting her, not the other way around! Then dumbfounded-ness changed to anger. He was going to give Karin a piece of his mind, but looks like they weren't done yet, but he wasn't going to stop listening. He was going to go there now while listening to their conversation.

'She should still be at the bathroom. I better hurry up they're gonna hurt Sakura.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hey Teme, whatcha doin? You're just holding you just going to hold your phone like that or-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke darted off.

"TEME! HEY TEME!"Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs gaining the other shoppers looks.

"Naruto! Sit back down! People are looking!" Ino half-shouted half-whispered at Naruto and pulled him down to make him sit down.

"But Teme-"

"No 'but's Naruto. Now drink your Latte." Ino took a sip of her strawberry smoothy.

"Y-yeah N-naruto-kun, S-sasuke-san must have s-something important." Hinata smiled and blushed at Naruto.

"Fine Hinata-chan!" Naruto gave Hinata his signature smile, bright like the sun. She blushed ten shades of red and turned away flustered leaving a confused Naruto.

*Back at the bathroom*

Sakura was trying to block their attacks but there was two of them and one of her, but Sakura wasn't going to go down without a fight. She managed to throw a few punches and scratch them up a bit but they eventually took her down, and then they started kicking her at the stomach and the back.

"Hah! You only talk big, you can't even beat us. Guess you're all bark but no bit. Hahaha! How ironic." Kira laughed at Sakura while she kept kicking her back.

"You're right Kira. Dear Sakura-chan here is weak, like a little stray puppy." Karin said as she was pulling out a knife.

"Fine, I want to say something before you do something to me." Sakura said as she mustered up all the strength she had left to sit up. Thank God it didn't end in vain.

"Ok, I'll count this as one of your last wishes." Karin said smugly.

"You'll never know what 'love' is and what 'a relationship' means. If you're wondering why, I'll answer now. It's because-"

"Sakura! Can you hear me?! Sakura!" Sasuke's voice was heard clearly outside of the door.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm in here!" Sakura replied back which earned a kick to the face.

"*bam* Shut up bitch!" Karin shouted at Sakura.

"Ughhhh... Sa-su-k-..."Sakura loss her consciousness before she could finish her sentence.

"Karin! Kira! When I get in there and even if I see a scratch on Sakura I swear to Kami-sama I will make you regret the day you were born. You'll regret it even more if you don't open the door right now." Sasuke sounded dead serious and he was, he didn't come over to play.

"Oh no Karin! What should we do? Sasuke sounds really serious! Maybe we should do what he says?" They were starting to panick, Kira was the first to crack.

"No we can't, not after we came so far. No way!" Karin then lost it shortly after Kira lost it.

"Then what do we do? What if we don't open the door for him? We could in really big trouble!" Kira was really panicking now.

"But... I... Fine..." Karin was really dissapointed. The plan was going on so fluently from the start, who would've known it would end in catastrophe.

Karin went over to the door to open it for Sasuke, He rushed in without even sparing a glance to neither of them, all that he cared about now was Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow... I haven't updated for a long time haven't I? But anyways, I'm happy I did update today and I do feel quite successful. Also I want to tell you all that I have edited Chapter 3 and 4. I had to edit it! They just had too much mistakes. Also,a ll your questions will be answered by I don't know... 1 or 2 more chapters? I'll just see where the wind takes me I guess... and also I will try to update as often as I can! So pleasebear with me! I may or may not post another chapter this week? I don't know but I'll try :) So yeah, hope you enjoy reading this chapter, please do PM me if you have any questions, but a fair warning to all of you. I will not tell you anything about the plot of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Without glancing at either Karin or Kira, Sasuke rushed to Sakura's side. Worried out of words he carried her into his arms, at the same time making sure she had no serious wounds on her body.

After searching her whole body and making sure that were no serious wounds, he turned his heels to face Karin and Kira who were scared out of their wits. Worrying about what would happen to them if the Uchiha boy were to really get angry. Both of them knew well of what he could do, the power he had. A single word to the authorities from him could, will, send them away with only a boot to their asses.

Sasuke just kept quiet looking down at the pink-haired girl he had in his hands. He thought, ' How could something so strong be so weak when unconscious? Go figure.' He smile to himself, but soon after he exchanged the smile with a senile smirk.

Karin sensed a bad omen in the air and so she cracked.

"Sasuke-ku-,'

"Shut up Karin! Because of you, she-, Sakura is hurt so badly! What if I hadn't gotten here in time? I couldn't imagine what would happen…" He looked down at Sakura with such gentle eyes it would melt the hearts of even the strongest wills of women.

Karin was just surprised at how her boyfriend's eyes softened so much at just the sight of the girl in his arms.

He then turned back to Karin and Kira and said, "Both of you… Get out of my sight… before I call the authorities… I'll let this slip off this time… just this once… Now go!"

Karin stood still at first, eyes wide with anger but after a nudges from Kira she finally managed to move.

"And Karin…" Sasuke said.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Karin's eyes had a spark of hope in it but it was soon washed away with the signs of grief because of what Sasuke said after this.

"We'll talk about this later… and I want to break up." Sasuke's words hurt her but she still had her secret weapon with her and she wasn't going to back down from this fight.

"Fine. We'll talk about this later, but I still haven't said anything about our break-up yet, so it means we're still together." Karin said with a small sign of smugness.

After that, Karin and Kira just walked out without waiting for Sasuke to say anything.

But Sasuke had nothing else to say so he thought that now was a good time to go and to his surprise, no one had yet to barge in the bathroom… but it wasn't the time to think about those kinds of things so he just walked out the bathroom with Sakura in his arms.

The thing he was doing right then had gotten stares from a lot of people around the place. He didn't mind though. He only had one thing in his head. To get Sakura to a clinic or hospital to take care of her wounds. That and to inform their friends of their whereabouts.

The gang must've been worried sick and is searching for them right now… Or they may still be in the café sipping away at their coffee's and minding their own business…

The second option sounded more likely but they weren't that cold-blooded… were they?

Soon after, a special ringtone followed.

_"I wanna Scream and Shout and let it all-" **(isn't this just clear enough for you guys to figure who this caller is XDDDDD**_**)**

"What's up Dobe?"Sasuke stated calmly.

" _**'What's up?**'_ What do ya mean _**"What's up"**_?! You and Sakura have been away for almost an hour! Isn't that just a bit too long?!" Naruto's voice was as loud as ever but Sasuke could hear the signs of worry for him and Sakura and was glad they really weren't that cold-blooded.

A small smile grimaced his face but he soon responded back to the loud blonde.

"Well, right now isn't a good time to talk. Let's meet up at my place in about 15 minutes. Can you round up the guys for me? I'll tell you the story later… and get me some bandages… a lot of them…" Sasuke seemed calm and collected, judging by appearance but on the inside, he was a wreck of havoc.

"Sure, we'll be there in 15?" Naruto was curious. Tons of questions flooding into his mind but he just pushed them aside. ' I guess I'll have to wait till later ta get my answers won't I?'

Collecting his thought he gathered the gang and told them to get over to Sasuke's house to get their answers.

***Meanwhile with Sasuke* **

'I'm gonna have to answer a lot of questions later won't I?' A small sigh escaped from his lips.

Pushing aside all the other things in his head, he got Sakura onto the passenger seat of his black sports car. Only thinking of getting her to his house, he sped through the streets hoping to be faster in attending her wounds.

"Hold on Sakura. Hold on."

He wasn't aware that the said pink-haired girl had already gained half of her conscious back. She heard what he said, but soon after that the world went black again.

Also that a black car were following them the whole way to his house…

* * *

**Okieeeeee~ Finally done! anybody wanna say anything? Naruto? Sasuke?**

**Naru: Yup! Please R&R for Raven-chan please!**

**Sasu:... Whatever... I'm out of here...**

**Naru:... Yeah... to see Sakura-chan...**

**Sasu:*vein pops out* Dobe... *emitting dark aura***

**Naru: C'mon Teme! Let's see what you've got! **

***Sasuke and Naruto run all over the place***

**What am I gonna do with- HEY! Be careful! Don't knock over my stuff! *sigh* Anyway, hope you liked this chapter ;)**

**Naruto! Sasuke! Be careful!**


End file.
